It is generally known that carriers are presently utilized in the fragrance industry. Typically, these carriers are used to improve handling characteristics, facilitate dissolving the fragrance into a matrix, modify the dissipation of the fragrance, and/modify the duration of a fragrance device. Examples of fragrance devices include such items as an air freshener, fragrance satchel, or aromatherapy device. Conventionally, fragrance carriers have included various alcohols such as ethanol, isopropyl, and methanol and oils that resist turning rancid such as jojoba, coconut, and sunflower oil. However, these traditional fragrance carriers may be prohibitively expensive, may adversely modify the dissipation of the fragrance (e.g., too fast or too slow), may have insufficient shelf life, and/or other such negative traits. In order to reduce these negative traits, conventional fragrance carriers now include synthetic molecules derived from petrochemicals. Unfortunately, some of these conventional carriers may have negative acute and/or chronic health implications.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an fragrance carrier having a similarity to lily of the valley that is capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.